A two-step method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip on a circuit substrate is sealed with a resin has been proposed (see Patent Document 1). This method comprises: mounting the semiconductor chip on the circuit substrate using an adhesive (a chip-mounting step); and covering the semiconductor chip with a sealing resin sheet and sealing the semiconductor chip using a roller press machine having rigid surfaces or an expensive vacuum press machine, which is not an ordinary bonder (a molding step).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-344756.